


We're Not Puppets

by Zanecole421



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Hero, Brief kidnapping, Codenames, Drama, Gen, Mimic is scary as F, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanecole421/pseuds/Zanecole421
Summary: Alex is normal. Completely and totally normal thank you very much until the day he finds out he’s not. Taken from everything he’s ever know and thrown into a group of similar weirdos. One could say superheroes though they aren’t the saving the world and getting eternal glory kind. Not even heroes really but not villains either or so he thought. Not that he knows that of course.Dance, puppet,dance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really random idea that came to me when my brother and I were talking about what superpower we would want to have and it kind of escalated from there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

My name is – Wait maybe I shouldn’t tell you that. Codenames exist for a reason Alex! 

Dammit. 

Dammit Alex you screw up within the first two sentences! Argh my life! Hold on I’m going to start again; forget you read anything before this following paragraph. Ahem. I don’t know why I wrote down clearing my throat. Shut up brain! Ahh, my head hurts. Too many thoughts. Why can’t people shut up? Any-who starting again from the top. (Who the heck still says any-who?!) 

My name is Urge. It’s not my real name; it’s my codename. All my friends have – no wait Mimic’s not my friend; Mimic terrifies me. God’s sake Alex. Starting again, again. 

My name is Urge. It’s my codename. My colleagues have codename’s as well. There’s five of us total in the group I work with. I’m pretty sure there’s more like us but Ven isn’t too giving with answers to my questions. We have, I guess you could say, superpowers. But not in the typical sense. We’re not The Flash or Superman or anyone else you’re thinking of right now. We’re kind of menacing actually. (Why does that make me proud? It really shouldn’t.) 

Quick fly-by of the group. Ahem. (Why do I keep doing that?!) Please ignore my idiocy. 

First there’s Ventriloquist. She’s the boss. She’s quite secretive but I get that. Second is Wizard aka a giant pain in my ass but he’s a good friend. Piss him off though and hope you can run away fast enough (I can’t). Third is Mimic. As previously mentioned Mimic scares the crap outta me. More on why later. But yeah Mimic is great and I’m not just saying that out of fear. _Really._ Fourth is CyberPunk. She is human shaped perfection. Please forget I wrote that. CyberPunk’s cool; strange but overall completely awesome. Then there’s me. The new kid on the block. The newest addition to the team. You know after I was knocked out, kidnapped and finished freaking out. 

Oh, you want to know about how and why that came to happen? Cool beans. (I’m just asking for a punch to the gut, aren’t I?) Well, sit back and enjoy my suffering and be so glad it wasn’t (isn’t?) you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was quite short but it is the prologue. 
> 
> There is more planned though I don't know who long the overall story will be. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	2. Drama!

Okay before we get into the kidnapping shit, let me give you quick bit of background about myself. 

I like to watch people. Not in a creepy way! More of like a predator watching its prey way. Oh god that’s an even worse description. Bear with me; I’m not a total creep honest!

I just like to watch the things and people around me and to figure out why they act like they do. (Could have answered those questions long ago if I knew what I do now – damn that was pretty poetic and horribly over used I know).

Any-who (My god why?!!) back to not being total and utter creep. I’m pretty ordinary. If you saw me, you probably wouldn’t remember me in a couple of minutes. I look average, I act average, I dress average, heck I probably even smell average! (Lynx is popular for a reason I guess). So yeah, I had no idea that I’d be kidnapped on my way home from school. 

It had been a typical Tuesday. Double history (In the freaking morning people! Who needs that shit at nine am? Certainty not me), quick break hiding in the library organising some books that some assholes (I mean my esteemed peers – nah assholes) had screwed around with to try and make our librarian cry. (I like books; don’t get me wrong but if a page is ripped – even slightly – she tears up) We give each other a quick smile as I leave back to classes which first is English which I was actually enjoying for a change considering it was Shakespeare (And I know it’s a tragedy and all but how can you not laugh at ‘Hamlet’? Everybody dies at the end! Except for Horatio and the minor characters but everybody else; dead. Most of them by poison. Sorry spoiler), then rushing to the other side of campus in time for French. Bumble my way through it somehow. (How do words have genders? Apparently, we’re weird for not. I don’t get it). 

Eat lunch in the library casually ignoring the no eating rule and then going to my tutor room and wish for the ground to swallow me. Breath a massive sigh of relief as I escape to the embarrassment that is drama (The less said about that the better) and then back to my tutor room for maths at the end of the day. Waste the lesson trying (And epically failing) to understand quadratic equations. Pack up my stuff like there’s a fire and practically run out of the room to walk home. 

Oh, school how I love it. Not. 

So in amongst all that crap I watch. I watch the idiots be idiots; I watch the smart people be smart; I watch the outcasts (Such as myself) look longing at the popular kids wishing they could be part of that group. (I won’t lie to myself, I wanted to be part of the popular group. Everybody does, they’re _popular_ ). But with all my watching I never understand. 

I don’t understand why the idiots act the way they do or why the smart kids are bullied for being good at something. I don’t understand why we long to be part of something that we know is pointless and never going to happen and will ultimately bring us no joy. (You can probably tell but I was never invited to sit with the ‘cool’ kids and I’m so not bitter about it. Much.) 

I pondered this on my walk home. Drowning out everything else around me and coming back sharply (Still with no answer) when I felt like I was being watched. You know that feeling? You feel so paranoid and you’re desperately looking for who is looking at you and it turns out to be a cat. (True story). Well this time I was positive it wasn’t a cat. 

I realise I’m alone on the pavement now and the paranoia rises as I’m still be watched. I glance my eyes around and see nothing. There’s only one option left. Whoever’s watching me is standing right behind me. I slowly turn around and come face-to-face with (Not that I knew at the time) Ven. 

Her long black hair is covering the right side of her face making her ice-blue eye stand out even more. As I start to wonder why she let me register her presence and distinctive figures; she grins. It’s cold and more of a smirk than a smile. She cocks her head to the left so more hair falls in front of her face, raises her hand and before I can register what is happening now she whisper’s “Night-night.” And brings something heavy down hard on my head knocking me out cold. 

(Dun, dun, DUN!) 

(Sorry, not sorry. I did mention I had drama that day, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff-hanger!!! 
> 
> Please don't hurt me *Hides*
> 
> In case of confusion tutor in England is like homeroom in America. It takes place after lunch and generally lasts for 25 minutes. (There's 5 minutes in the mornings as well that's practically pointless)   
> Hope that helped.


	3. Chess Master

When I come to there are a pair of stormy grey eyes in front of my face. I jerk back on instinct making the person laugh as they lean back. As my vision comes back into focus I see the room as a whole. It’s pretty obvious it’s a basement but more intriguing are the four people in the room with me. 

I see the woman who knocked me out lounging in a chair at a desk shoved against one wall; like she could not care less that she just knocked someone out and kidnapped them to a mangy basement. (She was legit blowing bubble gum at the time too). 

The guy who was right up in my face had retreated to a bean bag and started to set up a game of chess on a low table in front of him. Now that he wasn’t in my face I see that he’s dressed similar to me in a school uniform. He’d taken his blazer off so there’s no school logo for me to see and he’s rolled his shirt sleeves up as far as he can get them. His scruffy blonde hair is all over the place like he’s just come in from a strong wind – maybe he had; I had no clue where I was. He’s smiling like a crazy person, showing his teeth and everything. 

There’s another person who looked young and old at the same time (You’ll get this later) light brown shoulder length hair tied back into a pony-tail. They’re sitting crossed-legged in the middle of the room with their eyes closed. All I could think was are they meditating? (Yes, yes they were). I let it slide thinking they were the most harmless (I was so wrong, never underestimate a meditating person!) 

The girl hiding away in the far corner was the most interesting though. She had electric blue hair streaked with red and purple styled into a pixie cut. She was facing away from me so I couldn’t see her face but she was fiddling with something in her lap. She wore headphones atop her head and was gentling bobbing her head to the beat of whatever she was listening to.

And the thing that stuck with me most was _they’re all ignoring me._ You do not ignore someone you just kidnapped. I would have cleared my throat to get their attention, but the meditating person beat me to it. 

“Ven. He’s awake.” Their voice startled me, with every word it changed a couple octaves. (Seriously freaky)

The woman, now identified as Ven turned in the swivel chair the face me on the floor. 

“Good. I was started to think I hit him too hard.” She blew another bubble as she finished speaking and it popped loudly in the silence. 

The blonde boy laughed loudly startling us all. Ven glared at him and he quickly shut up and returned to setting up the white side of the chess board, the black side already finished. 

The meditating person stood gracefully and tapped headphone girl lightly to get her attention. She turned and looked up at them and stopped playing what I now saw was a Gameboy Advance SP. She closed the device and pressed the pause button on her headphones, then pulled them down so they rested around her neck. 

All four of them were facing me now and I felt like I was in a zoo being ogled at. 

Ven stood up from her chair and stretched. Her back made a popping sound that made me cringe. 

“You.” She said sharply pointing at me making me jump. “Chess game against Wizard.” I looked at her dumbly. “Now!” I stumbled to my feet and moved to the chess board the blonde boy had set up. I knew then that this Ven person was not to be disobeyed or questioned. (Yeah, that never stopped me before so why stop now?) 

“Why?” I questioned after I seated myself in the bean bag opposite the blond boy who was apparently called Wizard. (At the time I just thought his parents were weird but damn the irony! Again, you’ll get this later).

Ven gave me a look that felt like she was scanning me. She gave that grin from before which made my blood turn cold. 

“Because I said so. Now play.” The way she spoke left no room for negotiation. It was demanding and final. I’ve never liked being ordered around but I did enjoy chess.

I looked at the others. Meditation looked like they didn’t care, headphone girl seemed afraid and Wizard was (still!) smiling like a crazy person. He was seated on the white side of the board, so I waited for him to make his first move. 

He did. I made my move, then he took his turn, I took mine. As the game progressed I forgot about the small audience watching us and lost myself in the game; thinking at least three moves ahead and if he did that, I’d do this but if he moved that piece, I’d have to sacrifice a rook to protect my queen. Really in chess, once you’ve lost your queen you’ve lost the game. 

Wizard was good, but I was better. Not only had I had years of practice but it was like I knew which move he’d do out of the options he had open to him. I took his bishop and waited for him to move his knight like knew he was going to do. As soon as he let go of the white piece I moved my queen for check-mate. 

“Check-mate.” Ven whispered startling me. (Again I know! I was on edge that day. I just been kidnapped and forced to play chess. Cut me some slack) 

Wizard looked impressed and the four of them nodded to each other. I felt like they just decided something about me and I wasn’t sure I was going to like it. (Eh, could’ve been better but it could’ve been a hell of a lot worse. I’ll take what I can get) 

“Alright that’s it for today.” Ven declared. “Get out of my basement urchins.” 

Wizard, meditation and headphone girl gathered up their stuff and left. I was left alone with Ven and I still didn’t now what the heck was happening. 

“Leave my house Alex. If you want answers, this time tomorrow. Clear your schedule.” 

For a second, I was scared that she knew my name then I remembered she _kidnapped_ me. 

“I’ll tell what you did. This whole thing is fucked up. I’ll – “ (Please note at the time I rarely swore and my Lord did that change quickly).

Ven came up into my face before I could finish. “Or what? You’ll going crying to mummy?” She patronised. 

I gulped. I was a sixteen-year-old kid; what else did she think I’d do? (Stranger danger kids, remember that).

“Just go outside Alex, then you’ll see.” She backed off and proceeded to act like I wasn’t even there, so I did the intelligent thing and _did_ leave, walking faster than I normally would mind you. 

On my way out, I got a slightest better look at the room and noted there were several filing cabinets. Those definitely required further inspection. 

I managed to find my way to the front door of Ven’s house without much difficultly; realising the layout was surprisingly similar to that of my own home and opened it. I stepped out and right across the road was my house. 

(Dun, dun DUN!!!!) 

(Still the day I had drama people. Keep up.) 

(Also, I rocked at chess! I got mad skills. Is that really something I should brag about? Probably not. Still waiting for those punches to the gut. I think now would be a good time. I just bragged about chess. _Chess!_ )


End file.
